That is Why We Love
by Aiko Tachibana
Summary: Naruto is a beautiful boy. Sasuke is his stalker. Gaara is just Gaara. When Naruto meets Gaara, he starts to fall in love. Of course Sasuke would get in the way. He has a right as Naruto's official rich stalker. Different summary inside. SasuNaru or GaaNaru? YAOI


**Summary:** Naruto is a violent but beautiful boy. Viewing his good looks as a burden, he ruthlessly rejects every guy that approaches him; especially Sasuke who "torments" him on a daily basis. Naruto notices Gaara, who's been "observing" him quietly from the sidelines. To his surprise, Gaara's attitude actually makes him feel safe, and he slowly fell in love?! Not if a certain Uchiha can help it!

**Pairings:** um I can't really decide between SasuNaru or GaaNaru. I love them both! So please help me!

**Ai-chan's note:** Ah yet another fic. This one is based off the yaoi manga (but not so much) "Sono Koi Ni Wa Wake Gaaru", it should mean "That is Why We Love". I remember Gaara-kun's name consist of the kanji for love. I think. And so it made me think of Gaara-kun! I also took the original summary and tweaked it a bit. Read and review! There will be a lemon eventually but I'm not that experienced writing things like that so I'll try.

**Chapter rating:** K+

**Warning:** Sexual harassment; bad language and one pissed off Naruto.

XXXX

Chapter one: Eyes

Ever since Naruto was born, he has been undyingly beautiful. Now that maybe over exaggerating a bit but never has anyone seen such a pretty boy. He doesn't even wear that fancy "guy's makeup" either. It's all natural! It must be because he has good genes. A lot of people say that his mother was a beauty and his father, well extremely handsome. It is no wonder that their son would be this pretty.

His eyelashes were longer than a girl's, big blue eyes, a cute button nose, bright blond hair and a natural tan. With all those features, it was just a burden to Naruto. If he had the choice (he wished he did) he would look more like the average boy. But like his wish would ever come true. The young blonde was stuck with his current appearance until he wrinkles into old age.

And now fifteen years later, Uzumaki Naruto has turned into a violent and often annoyed boy. But he is known as the number one bishounen throughout his high school whether he likes it (and he really doesn't) or not.

As any normal day for the blond teen, he was walking through the halls to his next class with his best friend Inuzuka Kiba. Oh that Kiba. That dog loving Kiba-kun who was always getting hit on just like his good friend Naruto. Bishounens have to stick together right? But everyone has a preference such as the "Feisty type", which would be Kiba-kun. And the so called "angel type" which would be Naruto.

Alas there they were, walking and minding their own business when some jerk (an Uchiha jerk no doubt) "accidentally" bumped into Naruto. The very angry person he is, turned around to glare at the rude person who dared to bump into him.

"Oh hey Naruto didn't see you there" Sasuke said casually but to Naruto it reeked of arrogance. For you see, Sasuke was a known playboy throughout… well everywhere. He was always surrounded by his ever so squealing fangirls, that is until he saw Naruto walking down the street as he sat in the back of his parent's car (he was always had a chauffeur drive him everywhere). His handsome face was practically glued to the window as the pretty boy passed by unknowingly being watched. The young Uchiha had been casually following him and offering a rose to Naruto ever since. He even followed the blond angel into high school. Sasuke didn't even mind that it was an all-boys school that the Uzumaki had chosen.

A pale hand reached out to touch delicious tan skin. The pervert in Sasuke's head was cheering him on. 'Almost there'

You will be left at almost, Sasuke-kun. But he sure was close. Naruto had slapped the thing away beforehand. Maybe another time. Maybe.

"Don't touch me you playboy bastard!" Naruto still glared heatedly at Sasuke.

"Aw don't be like that Naruto. You know I'm not a playboy anymore. Not since I saw you and your nice hot—"

"Come on Kiba!" Naruto shouted and flicked the middle finger back at Sasuke. The young man could only think of the many lewd thoughts he could do with and what reminded him of that finger that was waving at his smirking face. Any normal guy would be stunned. Well at least we know Uchiha Sasuke wasn't normal. He was far from it.

Kiba grinned from ear to ear as he followed his blond friend but not before sticking his tongue out rudely at Sasuke who was still in thought. Those very perverted thoughts. Naruto kept walking, trying to ignore the admiring and lustful stares as Kiba caught up to him.

"You're as violent and rude as ever" Kiba commented. The blond twitched in annoyance.

"I don't want to be told by you 'Mad Dog'" Naruto seethed, hands in his pockets and all. Mad Dog is referring to Kiba. He was also the "Fighter type" apparently. "He bumped into me on purpose. Again! Just so he could touch me with those filthy hands. Disgusting!"

"Being so beautiful is a handful isn't it?" Kiba joked. Naruto didn't take it though.

"Hmph! They just want to use me as a substitute for women. You talk as if this doesn't concern you either!" he bit back.

"Well maybe it's just because I'm dating the student council president" the dog lover spoke cheekily, "well I'm going to the student council room, see ya"

"Yeah whatever. He sure fell in love easily" Naruto mumbled back. He turned around a corner and noticed something on the ground. Well it was interesting enough to catch his attention.

"A snake?!"

The mentioned animal looked up and hissed angrily at Naruto. Truly terrifying right? Well not so much. What a surprise.

Naruto stared down at the very tiny snake as it continued to hiss at him in spite of its size. He vaguely wondered what kind of snake it was and why was it here. The Uzumaki crouched down beside it, still staring with curiosity.

"It's so small. What kind of snake are you little guy?" he said to nobody.

"Children's python" surprised by the sudden voice, Naruto looked for the source. A shadow had cast over his petite figure. He could pretty much feel the blond hair on the back of his neck stand up. Naruto slowly looked up and saw a boy holding a small box under one arm. "Antaresia childreni. A python species" the red headed boy said coolly. Without another word, the pale boy walked over, picked up the tiny python and gently placed it within the box he was carrying.

"Uh is it yours?" he said nervously looking up at the other. The red head shook his head. "Eh? It's not. U-Um well, don't hurt it ok?" Naruto said nervously. The paler boy still said nothing to Naruto. He just… stared. But after an uncomfortable stare down, he simply walked away from the gaping blond who stared after him. "What's up with him?"

The way he stared at Naruto. It was different. It was filled with lust or any of the sorts. Nope nothing like that at all. The mystery boy's stare was blank and quiet.

Naruto simply shrugged and walked back to class, the thought of sea foam green eyes never leaving his mind.

XXXX

Well what do you think?

-Aiko ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


End file.
